Ms. Marvel Vol 2 2
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Spalding *** Waffle Hut *** McCord Army Base * ** *** Office of Day * ** Items: * Cavorite Crystal Vehicles: * Escape pod | Synopsis1 = Ms. Marvel is in Spaulding, Georgia which has just been invaded by the space-faring Brood. Legions of the insectoid aliens land on the planet and begin slaughtering innocent civilians. Ms. Marvel dives into the thick of battle and begins tossing Brood left and right. She slices several more in half by way of her concussive bio-blasts. She hears one of the Brood shrieking about something known as Cru. While distracted, another Brood attacks her from behind and wraps its tail about her throat. She succeeds in blasting it away, but several more aliens converge on the scene. Suddenly, an entirely different alien arrives to lend Ms. Marvel an unexpected hand. This is Cru. Cru blasts through several more Brood, but then levels his firearm at Ms. Marvel. Marvel releases a concussive burst, which tears Cru's head off, but it re-grows instantly on the spot. Cru takes hold of Ms. Marvel and uses a telepathic attack to rip images out of Carol's memory. Cru learns of a place called McCord Army Base. Cru drops Ms. Marvel and takes off, leaving Ms. Marvel at the mercy of the Brood. She continues to fight until she finds a Brood that is willing to tell her about Cru. She learns that Cru has been slaughtering Brood in outer space, and the aliens have retreated to Earth to stage their final battle. Aware of Cru's telepathic abilities, they planted the idea in his mind that a mineral known as Cavorite could be used as a weapon. However, the Brood are secretly aware that Cavorite is unstable and will likely destroy Cru. Ms. Marvel zaps a few more Brood and then flies off to find Cru. She arrives at McCord Army Base and finds Cru inside of an underground vault which contains specimens of Cavorite. Carol has had experience with Cavorite before and is well aware of its harmful properties. She tries to prevent Cru from taking control of the Cavorite crystal, but it's too late. As he grabs it in his hand, a blinding burst of light fills the entire chamber. | Solicit = The Brood invasion may not be as it seems. Are the Brood actually looking to attack humanity? Or are they searching for sanctuary? A new and terrible Marvel villain is unveiled in this issue! | Notes = | Trivia = * Broods first appeared in . * Cavorite is a fictitious element found in many comic book and science fiction stories. It was first used in the H.G. Welles novel, The First Men in the Moon. Comic scribe, Alan Moore later used Cavorite as a plot device in the six-issue limited series The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. | Recommended = * , | Links = *''Carol Danvers article at Wikipedia'' * Ms. Marvel biography page at the Marvel Directory }}